cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimoire
The Grimoire is a minigame added on July 15, 2017, Version 2.0034. It is unlocked by spending one sugar lump to upgrade Wizard Towers to level 1. It has several spells that can be cast: Each spell costs magic to use. Your maximum amount of magic varies depending on your amount of wizard towers, and their level. Magic refills over time. The lower your magic meter, the slower it refills. Selling wizard towers will reduce maximum mana, but not current mana if it is lower than the new reduced maximum mana. This is allowing to cast Force the Hand of Fate once, then selling wizard towers to reduce the cost of a second cast. At 100 magic / 100 magic max, the first Force spell would cost 70 magic, letting 30 magic available. Selling towers to reduce magic max to 33, will make the cost of a second Force spell to go down to 30 magic, effectively allowing a double cast without the use of a sugar lump. Outcome of Force the Hand of Fate The mechanism of this spell follows random list mechanism. However, there is no "remove the last effect from the list" rule which makes the calculation simpler (primitive probability is enough). For golden cookie, the rules are: * Add Frenzy and Lucky to a pool. * If there is no Dragonflight buff active, add Click Frenzy. * 10% chance to add Chain, Storm and Blab to the pool. * 25% chance to add Building Special, if the you owned more than or equal to 10 total building. ** For all building of which number more or equal to 10, choose one and buff according the chosen building's amount. If no building has such quantity, choose Frenzy. * 15% chance to replace the pool with Storm Drop. * 0.01% chance to add Free Sugar Lump to the pool. * Pick a random effect from the pool. In following we assume at least one building's number is more or equal to 10. The final results are: For wrath cookie (backfire), the rules are: * Add Clot and Ruin to a pool. * 10% chance to add Cursed Finger and Elder Frenzy to the pool. * 0.3% chance to add Free Sugar Lump to the pool. * 10% chance to replace the pool with Blab. * Pick a random effect from the pool. The final result is: Manipulation Oddly enough, the seed used to determine the outcome of casting a spell is stored in your save-file as for version v2.0042. This means that if you save the game, cast a spell, re-load the game, and cast the same spell, the outcome will be the same. This means that you can check in advance to see whether a spell will have a favorable outcome, and then use that spell at a later time with predictable results. One application of this is using Force the Hand of Fate to confirm either a Click Frenzy, or Elder Frenzy cookie will be generated and use that during a Frenzy, Building Special or/and Dragonflight buff. Also, the seed for whether a spell will backfire or not is also stored, but is stored as a general effect, not tied to each specific spell. This can be manipulated so that the backfire can be "wasted" on a spell that won't have as much of an impact, such as using it on Diminish Ineptitude to make it cause backfires to occur 5 times more likely for 10 minutes, and then not use spells during those 10 minutes, or use it on Haggler's Charm to cause upgrades to be 2% more expensive for an hour when no upgrades are available to purchase, or are too expensive to purchase within the hour. Mana recharge time and level The maximum mana one can have is determined by the following formula: magicM=\left\lfloor 4+(towers^{0.6})+\log\left(\frac{towers+(level-1)\cdot 10}{15}+1\right)\cdot 15 \right\rfloor \frac{5}{9}\,\mathrm{max}\left( 10,\sqrt{magicM}\right) \,\left( \sqrt{end}-\sqrt{begin}\right) ...where magicM is the maximum amount of magic currently available, begin is the current mana level, and end is the desired mana level. Assuming the game is running at normal speed, the result is in minutes. Optimal magic levels Spells can be repeatedly cast as long as there is enough magic in the magic bar to cast it. For every spell, there is an optimal value of maximum magic (the maximum amount of magic your magic bar can hold) that will allow the magic to regenerate in the shortest amount of time. These values and times are recorded in the table below. Some spells have useless maximum magics, like the impossible 7 of Conjure Baked Goods or the insanely large 99 of Haggler's Charm and Resurrect Abomination, so good alternatives have been listed as well. The graph with more information can be found here. With this information, we can see that casting Haggler's Charm with 99 max magic is the fastest way to cast spells, but casting Conjure Baked Goods with low max magic is a good alternative while remaining useful in getting cookies. Achievements Trivia * The description "I'm a what?" could be a reference to Harry Potter. * "I'm the wiz" is a reference to a character in the ''Seinfeld ''episode "The Junk Mail" * Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo is a reference to Disney's Cinderella. * "A wizard is you" is a reference to "A winner is you," a meme from Nintendo Pro Wrestling. * Conjure Baked Goods gives a base amount of cookies of 7 when used at a CPS of 0. The only way to get this is through the use of it during a Cursed Finger Wrath Cookie effect, due to always having CPS above 0 when using the spell (it is required to own Wizard Towers in order to use spells), but Cursed Finger sets your CPS to 0 for the duration of the effect. * Golden Cookies spawned from the Force the Hand of Fate spell are glitched - Cookie Chains don't usually go beyond the initial cookie, using the spell (regardless of outcome or effect) during a cookie chain will cause the next Golden Cookie in the chain to give a different effect (such as a Frenzy, Lucky or Clot if Wrath), and "Lucky" can give less than 15 minutes worth of cookies, even when owning sufficient cookies for 15 minutes worth to be the lower value, giving as low as 1 minute's worth of cookies. These are also not counted in "Golden cookie clicks" on the stats page and can not unlock the Golden Cookie upgrades. * If you happen to backfire, you can reload the page to basically turn back time (if you haven't saved). The game probably won't have been saved so it will load the page with your magic refunded and it will seem like you haven't cast a spell at all. This may be considered cheating, so don't use this if you aren't willing to deal with the consequences. Category:Stubs Category:Minigames